Blatant Acceptance
by Dr FooFoo
Summary: They've gotta stop doing this... [FlackDanny]


**Title:** Blatant Acceptance  
**Author:** Dr FooFoo  
**Fandom:** CSI:NY  
**Pairing:** Flack/Danny**  
Rating:** NC17**  
Feedback:** Review or e-mail (in profile).  
**Notes:** For geekslasher.

* * *

Danny sulked a lot, around the office; he liked to brood and snap at people when they called him on it. Other times, he was insanely happy, yapping on and on about his current case or whatever. He fluctuated between the two extremes like someone bipolar. But then, suddenly, it stopped. Danny seemed more apathetic than anything, and went about his work like a robot -- always staring ahead and never talking when a noncommital grunt would do.

It was hard, for Flack, to see Danny that way... It was even harder to know that he was the one who caused it. Not by any decision of his own, however -- they'd both decided it was getting too personal. It was one thing having a friend to make out with on lonely nights; it was quite another thing when that friend started staying the night and bringing flowers instead of beer.

Okay, Flack didn't bring Danny flowers. But he did stay over a few times, and apparently that bothered Danny. So they'd agreed to stop all of it -- all the touching and the light kisses; all the hazy nights that were hard to remember in the morning; all the knowing looks at work, and the silent promises of things to come, and dammit, Flack wasn't giving up that easily. Obviously Danny thought he could play with Flack's mind for three months and then forget about it, and obviously, Danny was misinformed.

It wasn't Flack's fault that Danny's new suit looked so damn good; wasn't his fault he had a size and strength advantage on Danny. It also wasn't his fault when Danny ended up moaning against locker 107 after shift... Okay, that was Flack's fault. But it was Danny's fault that Flack followed him home, and it was Danny's fault that Flack smoked an entire pack of Marlboro Reds in between bouts of sweaty rubbing and thrusting. That new stain on Flack's good dress pants? Also Danny's fault.

Both of them were at fault, but in the end, they couldn't ignore that they had a good thing going, and when Danny opened his mouth to mumble something about how bad of an idea this was, Flack shut him up with a sloppy kiss. After that, Danny seemed to stop trying to convince himself of the foolishness of it and just kissed back. It probably should have surprised Flack, then, when Danny didn't ask him to leave, despite being sober, but it didn't.

Flack also should have been surprised when Danny pulled the blanket up over both of them and buried his face in Flack's neck, but it was the closest to acceptance that he was going to get, so he wasn't complaining. He also wasn't complaining when he woke up to stubble scratching at his tummy as Danny licked his bellybutton, and that wasn't exactly what he was expecting the morning after make-up sex. But then Danny's tongue dipped a little lower and Flack forgot all about last night, and all about why they'd agreed not to do this anymore.

Danny had this thing he did... Flack had never experienced it with anyone else, but it involved mumbling in Italian while giving head. It was really, really hot, and Flack arched up into Danny as soon as he started doing it. It made Flack remember nights he thought had been long forgotten, and god, why did he ever agree to give this up? It was quite possibly the stupidest thing he'd ever done, and he was suddenly very glad he'd seduced Danny in the locker room, and very, very glad that Danny hadn't said anything when Flack showed up at his door twenty minutes later with a pack of condoms. Because that wasn't blatant, really.

But now, here Danny was, sucking on Flack's cock like it was candy, and mumbling that damn Italian again, and Flack swallowed hard and sputtered a few random swear words before coming hard and letting his head flop back on the pillow. Danny wriggled his way up Flack's torso shortly after, and smirked that suspicious little smirk of his. It always made Flack feel so damn uncomfortable, and he muttered a "what?" before succumbing to Danny's tongue again, but this time in his mouth, instead of on his dick.

Flack had to admit, waking up to a sexy Italian co-worker going down on him was a helluva lot better than waking up alone and with a hangover. In fact, waking up to a sexy Italian co-worker going down on him was a helluva lot better than a lot of things. One of which was work, and Flack had the sudden, stupid idea of blowing off the office to sleep with Danny all day. Somehow though, considering the reason Flack was here in the first place, he didn't think Danny would appreciate that too much.

Danny mumbled something then, about going to work, and Flack nodded reluctantly. It was a dumb idea anyway, but it was only seven o'clock and they didn't have to be at work for at least another hour and a half. Flack mumbled that to Danny -- or he might have... He wasn't sure if he actually said it or just thought it, because then Danny was kissing him again, and in fact, Flack might have imagined speaking at all.

Danny was like this suspicious little cat, always sneaking around and showing up when Flack least expected it. And he had nasty friggin' claws, too, which he promptly dragged up Flack's leg, and he yelped. He'd seen Danny biting those nails and he'd always figured they'd hurt like a bitch, but he never imagined how good it'd feel. Apparently Danny knew, which should have probably worried Flack, but all he could think about was hot hot Danny looked down by his crotch.

He wasn't able to think about it for very long, however, because then, Danny was pulling on Flack's arm and dragging him out of bed and down the hall towards the washroom, and Flack wasn't really expecting that. Not that he was complaining, either, and Danny was just so damn sexy. Flack silently wondered how he'd been working with Danny for five years and never noticed; he figured it was just because Aiden was always in hs face about something, and he'd been too busy staring at her tits to notice Danny... Then he found out she didn't mind tits, herself, but that was a long and complicated story that he didn't really want to think about, especially with the hot water running and Danny dropping his pants.

Now Flack definitely wasn't complaining, but it was seven in the morning, for chrissake, and he was already exhausted. He must have been too old for this or something, but apparently Danny didn't care, because the next thing Flack knew, he was under the steamy spray of the shower and covered in Danny. Wet kisses abound, and Flack was pressed against the slippery wall before he knew what was happening.

It wasn't that Flack had never had sex in the shower before... It was just that he'd never had sex in the shower with Danny and it made a world of difference, seriously. If Danny was sneaky before, now he was practically invisible. Flack didn't even know he was moving until he felt hot breath on his neck, and heard faint, suspicious little whisperings of "do me".

So Flack took him up on his suggestion... He, regretfully, escaped momentarily from the shower and dripped his way into the bedroom to grab the box from last night. And damn Danny for being so frikkin' seductive. Flack hardly even got up this early, much less did anything. Especially anything involving strenuous physical activity. Such as sex. With Danny.

Of course, Flack's body seemed to find new energy from somewhere, and he trudged back to the washroom and slipped into the shower once again, this time prepared. Not necessarily for the sight of Danny leaning against the tile wall and lazily touching himself, however, and Flack hated himself for being so weak, but he had to reach out a hand to the wall to stop his knees from buckling under him. Danny just smirked, the bastard, and slid a wet finger down Flack's chest to his bellybutton.

And if that wasn't enough to cause Flack to turn Danny around and hump him against the wall, another whimpered "do meee" was, and Flack pushed Danny until his back was pressed against the slick tiles. The showerhead was directly aimed at Flack's face, but he managed to duck under it and awkwardly slide his hips against Danny's crotch, which elicited a little moan that Flack assumed Danny had struggled to contain. It was so damn cute, how tough he tried to act, but Flack resisted the urge to tell him that and risk a world of hurt.

Then Danny whimpered softly and Flack realised he'd pushed into him and bit down on his neck without noticing. He must have really been out of it that morning, because he couldn't even think, much less decide what to do next, or consider the consequences of what he was doing now, or remember why he was at Danny's at seven in the morning anyway, or anything. All he knew was that Danny felt really damn good, and that he was biting his lip and clearly trying not to moan like a teenager, and Flack wouldn't have given that up for the world.

Within minutes, Flack felt his legs tense, and he shook his head slightly, to himself, and buried his face in Danny's neck. The sweet, lingering smell of Danny's cologne, almost completely washed away by the shower, made Flack's mind swim, and he couldn't even feel the sharp sting of the shower water anymore. Danny was just too hot, and Flack was in way over his head, and he didn't think he'd ever be able to go to work without springing a hardon ever again.

Luckily, Danny moaned into Flack's ear just then, and brought him back to reality, and he murmured something that was lost in the sound of the spraying water. Danny seemed to understand, though, because he clutched at Flack's arms and gasped for breath and groaned as he came and tightened around Flack. It only took a few more short thrusts before Flack was gasping, himself, and leaning his forehead against the wall above Danny's shoulder.

The shower still sprayed diligently, but the water was turning cold, and Flack shivered against Danny, who was panting softly. And despite all the unexpected things that had happened the night before, and that morning, Flack couldn't bring himself to be surprised when Danny mumbled into his ear.

"We gotta stop doin' this..."

And Flack just nodded and pressed a kiss to Danny's neck.

"Uh huh."

fin.


End file.
